The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 91
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 91: Ah Will Tak' Oan This Freish Challenger The Elemental Eliminator walked onto a balcony on his ship to see a figure wearing blue running towards him. His built-in scanners told him that the figure was Andrew the water elemental. "Andra, th' notorious traitor wi' th' crab claws.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Murdurr him, bit lea a body. Dinnae spill awfy much blood, we aye need it." "Yes, master!", all of the drones shouted before jumping off the railing. At that moment, two pairs of crab claws protruded from Andrew's figure. "Have at me, dogs!", Andrew shouted. 91: AH WILL TAK' OAN THIS FREISH CHALLENGER The drones landed on the ground so hard that fragments of the earth 30 meters in every direction were sent into the sky. "Geez!", Andrew shouted. "What did I get myself into?" Drone 6 leapt at Andrew. Andrew used two of his crab claws to grab the drone's shoulders, whilst using the other two to trip the nine remaining drones. Once the drones were on the ground, Andrew used the crab claws already on Drone 6 to wrap around its arms, preventing it from escaping. Then he used his two free claws to gut the drone, ripping out its machinery. Once he ripped out what appeared to be a blue pulsating heart, the drone's optics flickered off. "That was easier than expected.", Andrew said, unaware of the danger behind him... ~*~*~*~* Derick was carrying Will as he burst through the doors of the hospital. Angela was behind the counter. "Oh, my God, what happened?!", she shouted as the other nurses looked at Will. "I don't know!", Derick shouted. "He's not telling!" "We need to get that wound patched up now!", Angela shouted. She, Derick, and several other nurses ran to the first free room they saw, room 116. "I saw Andrew running by here a few minutes ago.", Angela told Derick as they were putting Will into the bed. "Do you know anything about that?" "Andrew?", Derick asked. "Shit, that must've been him!" "What?", Angela asked. "I saw him fighting a bunch of robots!", Derick shouted. "He had destroyed one, but I saw another one behind him pull out some small, round blue thing!" "Could they be the same people that attacked Will?", Angela asked. "I doubt it.", Derick said. "Will just mentioned a 'he', but whoever 'he' is was using a riverstone sword!" ~*~*~*~* Drone 6 was lying on the ground, in pieces. Suddenly, Andrew heard the sound of buzzing. "Lightning Pellet!", Drone 10 shouted. The pellet hit Andrew in the back, electrifying Andrew and causing him to cough up blood. Andrew fell on the ground. Drone 4 felt Andrew's pulse. The remaining drones picked Andrew up and carried him to the Elemental Eliminator's ship. "Is he deid?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "He has no pulse.", Drone 4 said. "But Drone 6 is dead." "Ah kin bide wi'oot Drone 6.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Ye nine ur powerful enough tae tak' oan th' ither elementals by yourselves. Thir's na need tae worry." Suddenly, a crab claw wrapped itself around Drone 10's neck and crushed it, cleanly decapitating the robot. The Elemental Eliminator, thinking quickly, grabbed a Lightning Pellet and threw it at Andrew. However, Andrew used a laser cutter built into his crab claws to cut a hole in the top of the Elemental Eliminator's ship, allowing him to escape. The eight drones inside were hit by the Lightning Pellet, briefly surprising them. "Dinnae juist staun thare, ye damn idiots!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Efter him!" Before the drones could even move, Andrew used the laser cutter to slice the Elemental Eliminator's ship in two. The pieces of the ship hit the ground and crashed. The crab claws were sparking. The Lightning Pellet had hit them too. Andrew quickly tore them out, causing intense pain, and threw them aside. Andrew ran away. The Elemental Eliminator walked out of the wreckage unharmed. "Ye!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted to the eight drones. "Repair th' ship! We set oot th'morra mornin'! Pat a bounty o' 11 million parlocks oan Andra's heid!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff